Une Dernière Danse
by TatsakuIsWriting
Summary: Un OS "Song" avec pour couple le Mormor et comme trame "musicale" la chanson "Dernière Danse " de Kyo . L'action se déroule prè (la veille ) et post Reichenbach . Sebastian Moran raconte donc ses ressenties par rapport à la mort iminente de son partenaire, amant et patron, le criminel Jim Moriarty


Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me dire comme ça qu'il part ? Qu'ai-je fait, moi, Sebastian Moran, pour mériter pareil châtiment ? Pourquoi me laisser avec moi-même, seul avec mes tourments ? Je sais pertinemment que je ne tiendrais pas une seule minute sans lui. _J'ai trop longtemps parcouru son corps, effleuré cent fois son visage _si doux et si calme dans l'intimité de nos éteintes, mais si dur et implacable lorsqu'il était face à l'adversité. J'ai été le seul à_ trouver de l'or et même quelques étoiles en essuyant ses larmes_ parce que j'avais l'extrême privilège d'en être le témoin. Le seul et l'unique témoins de ses moments de faiblesse, de ses moments lors desquels j'ai _appris par cœur la pureté de ses formes_, que _parfois_, lorsqu'il est loin de moi, _je dessine encore. _

_Il fait partie de moi_. Jim Moriarty fait partit de mon être tout autant que je fais partie du sien. Il est le détenteur de mon âme et je suis possesseur de son cœur. Je l'aime plus que de raison. Mon amour pour lui n'a aucune limite… Sauf peut-être celle qu'il m'impose, là, comme ça, sans bonne raison : son départ. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, je ne veux plus qu'il parte car je connais sa destination : le silence, l'incommensurable douleur, en d'autres termes... la mort. La mort, impitoyable faucheuse qui ne prend pas seulement la vie de sa victime mais aussi la vie de ceux qui entourent sa proie, ses proches. Si Jim meurt, je mourrai à mon tour car… Nous ne faisons plus qu'un. A jamais.

Je sais que toutes ces paroles ne vaudront rien et je l'entends déjà me dire que je le déçois, que je suis faible, que je suis trop... ordinaire. Mais c'est faux. Je ne suis pas ordinaire parce que je l'ai, lui. Néanmoins, je garderai toutes ces pensées pour moi. En un sens, ce serait puéril et égocentrique de lui alourdir l'esprit avec mes ressentis stupides. Le choix qu'il a fait doit tout de même peser sur son âme. S'il m'aime au temps qu'il me le proclame, ce poids doit exister. Cette pression doit être présente, elle est la seule à pouvoir le faire changer d'avis. C'est ma dernière chance, mon dernier recours.

Mais si, par malchance, cette angoisse que je ressens, Jim ne la ressent pas, alors je ne lui dirai rien. Ou alors si. Je ne lui dirai que la chose suivante. Je lui dirai que je ne veux pas d'adieu, que je ne veux pas de larmes ni de souffrance, _je veux juste une dernière danse, avant l'ombre et l'indifférence, un vertige puis le silence. _Je lui dirai que de lui, j_e ne veux juste qu'une dernière danse. _

En y repensant, je crois bien que_ je l'ai connu trop tôt._ Nous étions si jeunes, si innocents. Rien ne pouvez nous arrêter dans le temps, même pas le manque d'argent et encore moins nos parents. _Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute._ Ni de la sienne d'ailleurs. L'amour est un crime qui ne peut désigner que des victimes, aucun coupable._ La flèche a traversé ma peau,_ à traversé la sienne et _c'est une douleur qui se garde, qui fait plus de bien que de mal._ Cette passion qui nous ronge et nous fait sentir vivants. Aucun de nous deux ne pouvions nous douter de ce que nous réservait le futur. _Mais,_ maintenant, _je connais l'histoire._ Tant années se sont écoulées, tant d'années pendant lesquelles j'ai réussi à le ré-apprivoiser, le connaître de nouveau et je puis dire qu'il a beaucoup changé et qu'à en juger par ce qu'il est devenu, _il est déjà trop tard. Dans son regard, je peut apercevoir qu'il se prépare au long voyage_, et je suis bien stupide rien que de penser une seule seconde que je pourrais le dévier de sa route. C'est trop tard, les dés sont déjà jetés depuis longtemps et il sont déjà en train de ralentir leur course.

Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Que je retrouve mon courage et que j'aille le retrouver. Un seul étage nous sépare. Il faut que je le regarde dans les yeux et que je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de lui murmurer que _je ne veux qu'une dernière danse_, qu'il n'a pas le droit de me laisser sans rien m'accorder _avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_, que je veut ressentir _ce vertige_ avant que ne s'installe le _silence. _C'est sûr qu'il m'accordera cette _dernière danse._

Nos corps se sont rapprochés l'un de l'autre, mes doigts ont effleuré sa peau encore une fois, il a soupiré mon nom de sa voix divine, cette voix que moi seul peux entendre. Et nous nous sommes perdu l'un dans l'autre, encore une fois, une dernière fois. Mes mouvements étaient rythmés par les accents de ses éclats de voix. Ce fut merveilleux. Sûr que l'absence qui frappe à la porte et le manque qui la suis pas à pas ont contribué à rendre ce moment inoubliable. Je trouve ça un peu triste finalement.

Une réflexion me vient à présent à l'esprit alors qu'il s'endort peu à peu contre moi : _Je peux,_ à mon tour, _mourir demain, ça ne change rien car j'ai reçu de ces mains_ pendant toutes ses années _le _véritable _bonheur_ qui s'est _encré dans mon âme_, et je dois bien le reconnaître, _c'est même trop pour un seul homme. _

Je me le suis caché jusqu'à présent mais cela fait bien longtemps que _je l'ai vu partir, sans rien dire,_ après tout _il fallait seulement qu'il respire_, j'imagine. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui encore. Lorsque j'ai entendu le bruit du tir, vu à travers ma lunette la balle se nicher dans son crane, je n'ai rien dit, j'ai même fait taire mes larmes qui me striaient le visage et m'obstruaient la gorge. Après un long moment, j'ai pu redescendre sur Terre en me disant que oui, tout était bel et bien fini. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ayant attendu le moment opportun, je me suis rendu sur le toit, sur ce toit où son corps inanimé gisait encore dans une flaque de sang. Nous étions seuls, tout les deux, comme nous l'avions été la nuit dernière mais, évidement l'atmosphère était en tout point différente. Alors je me suis pencher au dessus de lui, j'ai souris tristement un instant avant de m'avancer et de poser mes lèvres sur les sienne, immobiles et glacées. A mon grand dam, je ne pus retenir une larme solitaire qui vint alors s'écraser sur sa joue, sur la joue de mon amant, de mon seul et unique amour, me donnant l'impression que lui aussi pleurait face au vide grandissant. Je suis resté là un long moment à le regarder, en silence, les yeux troublés par un rideau humide. Il avait l'air si serein, si paisible et si fier en même temps. Des pas dans la cage d'escalier me firent retomber dans la réalité. Il fallait que je m'en aille à mon tour, que je reprenne le cours de ma vie comme je pouvais. J'avançai alors une main vers son visage qui épousa sa douche joue blafarde et me pencha vers son oreille dans laquelle je murmurai :

_« Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie »._


End file.
